1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program delivery control system and a program delivery control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a program delivery control system and a program delivery control method that display error information on an apparatus on display of a playlist.
2. Description of the Related Art
A program delivery control system causes items forming a program segment to sequentially progress in accordance with a displayed cue sheet (playlist). In cues (items) in each segment, a plurality of apparatuses (such as VTRs) are utilized to deliver a scheduled broadcast content. In the case where an abnormality occurs in an apparatus to be used, the abnormality of the apparatus is displayed on a display device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-190596 discloses a technique for detecting a failure or the like of an apparatus in a system to change the assignment of apparatuses. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-101701 discloses a technique for use in a broadcast material delivery system for displaying a warning screen in the case where an abnormality of a sound channel is detected. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-229508 discloses a technique for use in an error monitoring system for detecting an error from information sent from an apparatus to display an error indication through a change in display of an icon or through a status bar.